


fartsmp oneshots!

by SAYUON



Category: fartsmp
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAYUON/pseuds/SAYUON
Summary: theres a cool group of streamers that play on this server that i watch. wanted to be the first to make fanfic.





	fartsmp oneshots!

RQ IN COMMENTS.  
no gore no smut/18+ no potentially triggering things.  
no ships between minors and overage people.


End file.
